


six pillows and one heart

by edgaristheoneinthehole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gang AU, Guns, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgaristheoneinthehole/pseuds/edgaristheoneinthehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he wakes up alone and, forcing himself to go back to sleep, he dreams of better times.</p>
<p>Sometimes is not today, it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	six pillows and one heart

**Author's Note:**

> i decided ive been in a writing-limbo for too long and since i found myself unable to write prompts i made up something on the fly.
> 
> this fic is a reference to a certain video and the lack of post-video fics ive seen. so i wrote it.

There was something peaceful about waking up at sunset and, Ray immediately decided, something really fucking _annoying_. Groaning, the man turned around in his too-big bed, hiding his head in one of the many pillows that adorned the piece of furniture. Why he felt the need to have six pillows even  he himself didn't know (well, maybe he did, no one dared to ask).

Knowing that he couldn't fall asleep again (habit fucking _sucked_ ), Ray found himself getting up maybe half an hour later, stumbling in the direction of the shower, momentarily confused why the ground wasn't wet, and, after remembering he lived alone, took a quick shower. Afterwards he brushed his teeth, barely glancing at the mirror, so deep in his thoughts.

Walking out of the bathroom, Ray arrived in his kitchen in a handful of seconds. He frowned, smelling that certain smell he only associated with his guns and, only after noticing that fact, observed that the guns (several pistols, an AK47 and a sniper rifle) on the table had been left in pieces and he cursed his past-self for being so careless, not assembling the guns after cleaning the parts.

After making sure the toaster was plugged in and placing a few slices of bread in the machine, Ray found himself sitting in a chair, double checking that the first weapon he got his hands on (the AK47) was in fact cleaned and putting the pieces back together.

It was just his luck that when he heard a loud noise, metallic in nature, the AK47 had just been put together (he'd even had the time to put in a new magazine) and he jumped around, positioning his weapon in the direction of the-

Oh.

It was just the toaster.

Ray decided he hadn't slept enough to deal with that shit.

* * *

Breakfast long since forgotten, Ray hummed to himself, moving around his house (not really, it was just a safehouse he'd taken a liking to), just making certain all the guns were cleaned, as was his custom when bored and no XBox in sight. Really, he had to buy that house a gaming console.

So when he found himself jumping the second time that day, the second because of his ringtone, Ray decided he really needed a better hobby than handling weapons. _Especially_ when he kept being so fucking high-strung.

"Yeah?" he asked after hitting the green button on the screen, knowing only one person would call him at, _ugh,_ seven in the morning, "what 'cha want,  Linds?"

" _Way to sound happy to hear from me, dick,"_ Lindsay joked, _"Caleb is_ _hurt_ _so you've gotta do his job again."_

Ray wasn't even surprised: "That asshole hurt himself playing with a Frisbee or because someone found him cheating during poker night again?"

" _You wish,_ _"_ Lindsay  sighed, _"some douche found out he works for us and let's just say I had to be the one to rescue him and it wasn't pretty."_

Ray frowned, wondering if the feeling in his chest was concern or anger (a mixture of both?) because as much as Caleb was known as a cheater, he was also known as someone too innocent for their line of work.

And maybe, _just maybe_ , Caleb reminded Ray of Jack, both utter assholes but, at the same time, too good of people for their chosen life.

* * *

Sometimes Ray wondered if he did Caleb's work more than the guy himself did. Being community manager wasn't hard for neither of them though, he knew that much. Caleb was just _likeable,_ keeping everyone on track by being kind, though stern when it came down to it. Ray, however, was a different story, he used force and wasn't afraid to shoot anyone in his way.

So, of course, when he arrived at AH Crew headquarters instead of Caleb for a meeting, many groaned. "Yeah, yeah," Ray rolled his eyes, "I know, I don't want to be here either."

(It was a shame he couldn't fall asleep during it actually, having to tell the members their missions. At least in his dreams things were better _and_ less boring.)

It was after the meeting that Kdin ran to fall into steps with Ray, flashing him a quick smile: "So..."

"So?" Ray questioned, not understanding why Kdin was even walking with him, moving towards the closest Dominoes, "you decided to get a Grindr account? What?"

Kdin laughed, shaking his head: " _Nah_ , you wish. Those guys who hurt Caleb? A few got away from Lindsay's wrath," Ray whistled, impressed, "I _know_. So you're  dealin' with them, assassin style."

"I can do that," Ray nodded, "will I-" _get a team? "_ no," Ray shook his head, "forget it, stupid question."

* * *

Six targets and armed with an AIAW AE MkIII sniper rifle, Ray knew they'd all die, there was a reason he was the weapons specialist amongst the Fake AH Crew, after all.

The horrible truth of being a sniper with many targets was that you had to be constantly on the move, something hard to do with a sniper rifle being fucking heavy as shit _already_. The horrible truth was that life _wasn't_ a video game, it wasn't possible to just whip out a gun and stash it back there a second later. Guns didn't _work_ like that. Sniper rifles were _heavy_ (well, the good ones at least) and their recoil was _horrifying_ and Ray _hated_ taking them apart to clean them.

Somehow they still managed to be his favourite weapon.

Placing the gun carefully down, his shoulder pressing against the recoil pad, bipod already connected, Ray smiled, the feeling he always got using his (very much pink) sniper rifle filling him to the brim. Checking that the cheek pad and scope rings were correct, Ray waited for his targets to show up.

* * *

The second phone call of the day Ray didn't jump at, knowing just who was calling him once again. "Yep?"

" _Ray!"_ Lindsay's voice came through immediately after he accepted the call, _"what have you_ done _?"_

"Uh," he stuttered, not certain why she was _that_ angry, she wasn't the _only one_ who cared about Caleb, "took care of some assholes?"

" _That was my kill!"_

Ray frowned, remembering that _certain kill_ he couldn't ever get over: "Sometimes it's better to get others to do your dirty work for you,  Kdin knows that and so do you."

" _This isn't the same!_ _"_ Lindsay argued, _"this isn't you protecting yourself, this is_ Caleb, _one of the few people I trust with my life and_ more, _one of the people who_ works for me _getting tortured. This is fucking_ personal. _"_

"Linds," Ray sighed, "we're not going to argue about this."

" _Yeah, you're right, we're not. You, however, are getting your duties cut for a month."_

Ray couldn't even argue before Lindsay cut the line and he wondered if she missed Michael as much as he did.

(Ray did end up buying that XBox One, for the first time in months signing onto his XBox Live account and, _of fucking course_ , there were like a million updates _all_ of his games had to do.)

* * *

Ray didn't even understand why he was visiting the place, it wasn't like it was a holiday or just an important day, he truly only visited because, to be honest, he was _bored_ (and maybe because the talk with Lindsay made him think of the place too much).

"Hey," he breathed, wrapping the green scarf tighter around his neck, "been a while, huh?"

There was no answer, of course not.

The dead don't speak.

"When was the last time?" he asked the air surrounding him, "was it your birthday, Michael? A few months ago then, huh?"

Cemeteries were always unnecessarily cold, Ray huffed, wishing he'd brought something warmer with him. "Jeez, did you make it like ten degrees colder just to say I was wrong or something?" Ray laughed, "you'd do that. Asshole."

"Really, though," Ray continued, moving his eyes gravestone to gravestone, "we do miss you. And, wow, don't I say this every time. Way to repeat yourself, Ray, if this was YouTube you'd get hate for repeating yourself all the time."

"Just," Ray moved his eyes back to Michael's grave, "just know that she misses you more than even I might."

"And I don't have anything else to say, why did I even come here? I literally just repeated old content, guess I just wanted to see a bunch of cold stones, huh?" Ray joked, moving to walk away from Michael's gravestone, "see you later, XBox calls to me."

Ray paused though, moving his gaze to the only gravestones important to him, those five that mattered to him, made his soul scream out in anguish and wish he didn't feel so alone: "I love you."

Ray long since lost his loves, all five of them.

* * *

 " _Ah, I mean, I guess there doesn't have to be two of us."_

" _Don't you fucking do it."_

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry.


End file.
